Under The Umbrella
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Hatimu itu bukan hati seekor bebek, dia milik seorang perempuan." Jawaban darinya justru membuatku tambah bingung.


**Warning: OOC, misstype**

**Disclaimer: Princess Tutu bukan milikku.**

.

"_**And there was another man who began writing stories. That story full of hope, has only just begun."**_

.

Ruangan ini hangat, bersih, dan nyaman sekali. Aku jadi tidak ingin bangun dan pergi kemana-mana. Selimut tebal terlihat lebih menggoda saat ini.

Ini bulan Desember. Di luar penuh salju. Dingin dan sepi.

Setahun setelah Drosselmeyer pergi, aku kembali menjadi manusia. Saat aku bertanya pada Fakir, dia bilang dia juga tidak begitu mengerti.

"Hatimu itu bukan hati seekor bebek, dia milik seorang perempuan."

Jawaban darinya justru membuatku tambah bingung.

Ah, aku masih malas berpikir. Cuaca dingin membuat kerja kepalaku lebih lambat. Lebih enak bergelung di dalam selimut.

Eh? Sejak kapan ada surat di atas meja?

"Ahiru sudah bangun?"

Uzura?

Seharusnya aku tidak heran, sih. Setelah kembali jadi manusia, aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang disewakan Fakir untukku. Dia menyuruh Uzura juga tinggal di sini. Sementara itu, dia tetap di rumah lamanya. Sendirian.

Di luar, salju turun lebat.

Dia pasti kesepian.

"Itu surat siapa?"

"Undangan pertunangan Mytho dan Rue."

Oh.

.

Mytho dan Rue.

Mereka berdua benar-benar pas berdiri di depan sana.

Tidak. Aku tidak iri. Ini adalah jalan cerita yang terbaik yang harus terjadi. Setidaknya, aku tidak jadi bebek lagi. Aku senang jadi manusia, aku suka jadi seorang gadis biasa. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Fakir yang menulis cerita untukku.

Omong-omong, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Dia kemana?

Meski melihat mereka dari bangku yang paling belakang seperti ini, pasangan itu tetap terlihat bahagia. Aku berharap, semoga bisa seperti itu selamanya. Rue benar-benar pantas mendapatkan Mytho, dia sudah berkorban banyak.

Pasangan itu berjalan dan aku seolah tenggelam.

Kenapa mereka berjalan ke arahku?

"Ahiru?"

"Halo?" aku tersenyum canggung saat tunangan si Pangeran menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Mana Fakir? Aku pikir dia datang bersamamu." Mytho bertanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Kenapa aku harus datang bersamanya?

"Tidak tahu," kami belum bertemu pagi ini.

"Itu Fakir." Rue tiba-tiba berkata sambil menunjuk seseorang di depan pintu masuk.

Iya. Itu Fakir. Lengkap dengan setelan jas mahal berwarna hitam yang sangat cocok untuknya. Berhubung rambutnya juga gelap dan tidak sepertiku yang pirang, dia jadi terlihat lebih misterius. Dia melihat ke arah kami. Aku tersenyum, tapi dia langsung melihat ke arah seorang wanita yang ternyata mengajaknya bicara.

Tahu-tahu, aku jadi ingin marah.

.

Dia mengacuhkanku.

Fakir benar-benar menganggapku tidak ada.

Tidak ada gunanya jadi manusia, aku tidak punya teman. Aku jadi putus asa.

Di acara pertunangan itu, selalu ada orang yang dia ajak bicara. Kebanyakan para gadis. Aku tidak menyalahkannya yang memang tidak pernah menanggapi mereka berlebihan, dia justru terkesan cuek, tapi tetap saja. Setiap aku berusaha membuat dialog, dia selalu menoleh ke arah lain yang ditempati wajah-wajah cantik yang rata-rata berambut panjang dan indah.

Menjemukan.

Aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Di luar, aku melihat Mytho yang masih setia menggandeng Rue kemanapun mereka melangkah.

Hah… pasangan ini membuatku semakin suram.

.

Aku terjebak salju di perjalanan menuju rumah.

Aku tidak memakai topi, mantelku juga dihinggapi salju. Sekeliling jalan sepi, dan rumah masih jauh. Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku ingin menangis.

Cuacanya menggelap.

Aku menangis.

"Hei, cengeng!"

Aku berhenti.

Entah dari mana, Fakir tiba-tiba sudah muncul begitu saja. Oh, ya. Aku masih marah dengannya.

"Kenapa kau malah jalan terus?"

Aku masih marah padanya.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu?"

Dia juga tidak menganggapku ada waktu di pesta tadi. Untuk apa aku mendengarnya?

"Ahiru!"

Dia menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk berbalik ke arahnya. Dari jarak begini, dia pasti bisa melihat jelas mataku yang memerah. Apa dia akan semakin mengejekku cengeng? Aku ingin ditelan bumi. Tampil dengan hidung memerah dan wajah sembab di hadapan orang ini benar-benar memalukan. "Menghilanglah." Aku benar-benar berharap dia cuma imajinasi yang tak nyata.

"Hah?"

"Pergi."

"Bicara apa, sih?"

Jadi dia benar-benar nyata?

Aku mundur, dan salju kembali hinggap di atas kepalaku.

Ah, ya. Sedari tadi aku ada di bawah payung yang dia bawa bersamanya. Tapi jika dia cuek padaku, buat apa aku menerima payungnya?

Dia buru-buru melepaskan syal biru tua yang ada di lehernya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. "Pakai ini."

"Tidak."

"Pakai."

"Tidak."

"Kau mau aku paksa?"

Aku melihatnya malas.

Tidak ada gunanya meladeni Fakir yang sama keras kepalanya sepertiku. Lebih baik aku pergi.

"Ahiru!"

Seruannya mengiringi tarikan yang membuatku jatuh ke belakang, menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan hangat –Fakir, lalu terjatuh. Payung yang dipegang Fakir terlempar tak jauh.

Aku hampir berteriak saat kemudian suara tawa rendah Fakir membuatku membeku. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau dia tepat di belakangku, dengan punggungku yang menempel padanya.

Wajahku jadi panas.

Dia masih terus tertawa.

"Ahiru… kau berat," katanya kemudian.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bangun, tapi tangannya melingkar erat di pinggangku. Aku jadi tidak bisa lepas. "Lepas," pintaku. Dia malah tertawa lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengannya.

"Geez, Ahiru. Jangan bergerak. Kau jadi tambah berat."

Apa-apaan sih itu?

Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, Fakir melepaskanku.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega.

Berdekatan dengan Fakir itu memerlukan tenaga ekstra.

.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Cuacanya gelap, aku sendiri, tanpa payung, kedinginan, dan rumah masih jauh."

"Cengeng."

"Iya, aku memang cengeng. Jadi pergilah."

"Tidak," Fakir menggeleng. Anehnya, dia juga tersenyum. Tangannya yang besar menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kau boleh cengeng selama aku ada di sini."

Apa maksudnya?

Dia mengabaikan raut wajahku yang bertanya. Gantinya, dia melingkarkan syal tadi padaku.

Wajahku jadi panas lagi.

Dia berbalik, mengambil payung dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Pegang," katanya.

Aku mengambilnya.

Karena berada dalam satu payung, jarak kami terlalu dekat.

Aku hanya bisa menghadap dadanya yang tegap. Ah, ternyata dia benar-benar tinggi, ya?

"Kau pendek sekali," aku cemberut mendengar kata-katanya, "Aku terpaksa harus menunduk seperti ini karena payungnya mengenai kepalaku."

Kalau begitu kenapa bukan dia saja yang pegang payungnya? Tahu tidak sih, kalau dia itu menyebalkan?

Tapi… dia memang tinggi sih. Aku, meski untuk anak perempuan tidak termasuk pendek, tapi jelas kalah jauh dibanding dia yang seorang ksatria. Kasihan juga jika dia terus membungkuk sepenjang jalan. Rumah kan masih jauh.

Aku harus memastikan.

Jadi aku berhenti, mendongak, dan terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahku.

Waktu seakan membeku. Butiran salju yang turun seolah berhenti.

Fakir…

… dia…

m-me-menc-mencium…

"There," katanya. "Kau tidak menangis lagi, kan?"

Alasan!

Aku, 'kan, sudah berhenti menangis dari tadi.

"Ayo pulang," katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku yang masih terkejut belum bisa bicara.

.

**FIN**

.

Review?


End file.
